


On top of the world

by m_findlow



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: A broken lift could make or break a date.





	On top of the world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badly_knitted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/gifts).



It was one of those quiet nights when Jack had decided to treat Ianto to one of his "rooftop specials", which entailed a rooftop and a large wrapped pack of fish and chips for dinner. It also entailed some other more unusual activities once dinner was properly digested.

Ianto had to confess, the view from this particular rooftop was especially spectacular. It didn't matter in which direction he looked, he could see all of the brightly lit landmarks of his hometown. In one direction, the Millennium Stadium, its lights shining as it hosted a local rugby match. In another direction, the ancient castle, standing tall and proud, surrounded by the lush greenery of Bute Park. Off to the other side, the glimmering edifice of St David's hotel, perched on the edge of the bay, which itself sparkled under the moonlight.

He could see why Jack loved it up here. He could have stayed up here for ages, except for the fact that the night air had quite a chill to it tonight.

When Jack became bored with discussing trivial nonsense topics, his hands got restless and began finding other ways to entertain themselves. Had it been a more temperate summer's evening, Ianto could see himself easily giving into Jack's attentions, knowing there were fewer private places that were so equally public and open.

At the first opportunity to get a word in edgeways, between ravenous kisses, he suggested that maybe Jack's rooftop special could be concluded elsewhere, perhaps in the comfort of a bed somewhere. Jack readily agreed, knowing that Ianto's flat was only five minutes away.

They let themselves back into the emergency stairwell and out to the uppermost floor, pressing the button for the elevator. They waited and waited, but still no elevator arrived.

'It was working before,' Jack said, perplexed.

'That was three hours ago. And everyone will have gone home for the night, so if it is broken, it's not going to get fixed until the morning.'

Another ten minutes and they'd resolved that the lift was indeed broken.

'What now?'

Ianto sighed. 'We're thirty eight floors up. That's a lot of stairs.'

'That's going to take us a good twenty minutes. And we've already wasted twenty minutes waiting for the stupid elevator.'

Ianto stood there and thought for a moment. Oh well, it wasn't really that cold outside, and they would be exercising rather rigorously.


End file.
